ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Belial
| first = Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) | voice = | portrayer = Hiroshi Suenaga | creator = | species = Ultraman/Rayblood hybrid | origin = Nebula M78, Land of Light (expelled) | children = Ultraman Geed (son/clone) | weapon = Giga Battle Nizer }} was the main antagonist of the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy and has made subsequent appearances in the Ultra Series. He was originally an Ultra Warrior of the Land of Light, but his proud nature caused him to try and harness the power of the Land of Light's power source, the Plasma Spark, which led to his banishment and transformation into his current monstrous state after being merged with Alien Raybrad. He was imprisoned by Ultraman King for attempting to invade the Land of Light, but was eventually freed by Alien Zarab many years later and defeated by Ultraman Zero. Ever since then, the two have been archenemies, constantly clashing should they cross paths. Uniquely among other evil Ultras, Belial is the first whose origin is from the Land of Light, like most of the Showa Ultras. In Ultraman Geed, Belial was revealed to have fathered a son named Ultraman Geed, who was born from his own genetic material. In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy and Revenge of Belial, Ultraman Belial was voiced by comedian of the manzai duo Ameagari Kesshitai. Starting from Ultra Zero Fight 2 and so on, he was voiced by . His suit actor was in the first movie and as of Kaiser Belial. Character conception Belial is designed by Masayuki Gotou and Junya Okabe, who used a shark as his motif basis. As for his movements, this was instructed by the director Koichi Sakamoto. Belial's suit was simultaneously made with Ultraman Zero, based on wetsuits with the materials shaped in a three-dimensional appearance. As a result, his body pattern is three-dimensional instead of coloured. The element of wire fu is also included in Belial's actions, and thus two wires were used: up and action. Although the mask was originally moulded integrally with the head, Belial and Zero were structured out of plane. In the original plan, the mask was supposed to have a mouth-opening mechanism but this was removed to better fit the suit actor. In hopes of emphasizing the concept of "evil Ultraman", his body posture and neck hunch forward. Other forms are as follows: *Early Style: Belial's original form prior to his corruption. This suit was made by modifying Ultraman Zearth's suit while the original plan considered the current black suit to be repainted. *Belyudra: The gigantic chimera monster Belial constructs and 'pilots', made from the inhabitants of the Monster Graveyard. Initially assumed to be CGI, an actual suit was made. The suit is moving one by one to the head, torso, right arm and left arm. After creating a three-dimensional mould, the suit was fully materialised through 3D printing. *Kaiser Belial: The design drawing is based on a photo of Belial's suit. The original draft was meant for Belial to wear a set of armour but due to the lack of improvement, it was reduced to face scar and mantle. Kaiser Belial's suit was modified from the original Belial, where it received new mask and the neck portion modified to better fit the mantle. Under request of director Yuichi Abe, the claws are elongated, forming Kaiser Belial Claws. Suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga mentions that Belial is supposedly to have the calmness of an emperor in contrast to his brutish trait from the last movie. He also complains on how he struggled wearing the Belial Mantle due to weighing about 10 kg. *Arch Belial: It was labelled as during the initial concept. Since the antagonist characters are all robots and humanoid, a monstrous character was proposed. The staffs have troubles in maintaining the suit due to its fragile structure as a result of deciding its appearance late. The design aims to unify the image of Belial by retaining the colouring pattern. Much decoration was made so that its image would not be compared to final villains of past Ultra Series. His designer likewise is also Masayuki Gotou, who previously did for the original Belial and was manufactured by Light Sculpture Studios. *Zero Darkness: This form (or rather, possession) uses the body shape of Ultraman Zero augmented with Belial's colourings. Naming His name, Belial, is a reference to the similarly named devil in the Judaism and Christianity religions. History ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy'' Long ago, Belial was a powerful Ultra Warrior and a friend to Father and Mother of Ultra in their younger age. After participating in the Great Ultra War, Belial seek inspiration in Alien Empera's army and grew envious to the Father of Ultra's election as the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. This jealously tempted Belial to steal energy from the Plasma Spark in hopes of obtaining greater power, only for the energies to inflict him pain in the attempt as he was banished soon after for his selfish act endangering Planet Ultra. It was then that Belial encounters the spirit of Alien Raybrad, who further corrupted Belial by forcefully entering the Ultraman's body and transformed him. Now an Ultraman Reionics with an army of hundred monsters at his command, Belial orchestrated the to attack the Land of Light until he was defeated by Ultraman King and imprisoned in the }} while his Giga Battle Nizer was sealed in the Valley of Flames. During the events of Ultra Galaxy, Belial was freed by Alien Zarab who assumed they can form an alliance before his liberator killed him. Belial fought his way through the numerous Ultramen in Land of Light to successfully steal the Plasma Spark, turning his homeworld into a frozen wasteland. Belial uses the Plasma Spark's power to revive the Monster Graveyard's residents before challenged by Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Mebius who brought the Human Reinoics Rei for additional aid. But Belial, learning of their ties as Reinoics, corrupts Rei to attack his comrades until his ZAP Spacy teammates restore his senses. All seemed lost until Ultraman Zero appear and avenges his father Ultraseven by effortlessly defeating the remnants of Belial's army and then Belial himself. But Belial summons the souls of Monster Graveyard to join with him to create the gigantic Belyudra with the evil Ultraman as its brain. Belial has Belyudra overpower everyone present until Rei uses hijacked the Giga Battle Nizer to take control of the composing the monsters, leaving Belial as Zero apparently kills him while others destroy Belyudra. But as the Plasma Spark is restored, it would be revealed that Belial survived. ''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Following his defeat at the Monster Graveyard, gaining a large scar from Zero's attempted death blow, Belial established the Belial Galactic Empire under the name Kaiser Belial. His forces based in the hand-like Malebrandes space station, Belial led his army to conquer the Planet Esmeralda in another Universe to usurp its supplies of emeralds. During that invasion, Belial drove off all resistances while corrupting Esmeralda's protector Mirror Knight and had the whole planet chained to his base, Malebrandes. He also send the mass-produced army of Darklopses, robots based on Zero's specs, to invade Planet Ultra before they are destroyed by the Space Garrison. When Zero (in his human host Run) was captured by Iaron, Belial had his rival imprisoned in his command centre and forced him to watch his home world invaded while holding his Ultra Zero Eye before Mirror Knight freed him. When Zero regained his Ultraman form, Belial absorbed all of the emeralds he harvested to become Arch Belial, successfully overpowering Zero and holding off against the resistant forces. Setting his sight on Planet Esmeralda, Belial prepared to destroy the planet, but not before Zero and his allies formed an energy shield and died from exhaustion. It was then the hopes from the resistance brought forth the Shield of Baraj, which transformed into the Ultimate Aegis and for Ultraman Noa to revive Zero. Transforming into Ultimate Zero, the rest of his comrades delay Belial long enough for him to deliver the finishing blow, successfully killing him in the process. Ultra Zero Fight Ultraman Belial's spirit soon made his way to the Monster Graveyard and possessed Armored Darkness, forming another army called the Darkness Five, consisting of five evil aliens whose races had fought the Ultra Warriors before. After successfully rescuing Pigmon and defeated Sly of the Dark Magic, Zero soon met Armored Darkness, then revealed to be housing Belial and re-dubbed as Kaizer Darkness, fully healed to the point that his previous scar had vanished. When the two archenemies clashed once more, Zero managed to deliver a killing blow but this was a part of Belial's plan to possess his rival and be reborn as Zero Darkness, using Ultraman Zero's own power to assassinate the Ultimate Force Zero. With victory in his grasp, Belial was about to lead the Darkness Five in a conquest of the whole universe but while attempting to kill a helpless Pigmon, it was then Zero regained control. Lashing Belial for not being a true Ultra Warrior, Zero expelled the evil Ultra from his body. Revealing a new for, Shining Zero, the gilded warrior reversed time in the immediate area to undo all the damage done by Belial and revived his fallen friends. The Darkness Five soon retreated but because of Shining Zero, Belial was also revived. Belial resorted to make himself stronger as he led the Darkness Five. Subsequent history *Ultraman Retsuden'' (2011-2013): Belial and the Darkness Five appeared during the 100th episode anniversary of Ultraman Retsuden, hijacking the television program from Ultraman Zero. As a commemoration, Belial tried to narrate all 100 monsters that make up the fusion of Beryudora but because of the time limit, he could only narrate 13 monsters, lashing out at the series for having a short running time. In a similar fashion to Zero, Belial acted as the straight man, often clashing with Glocken of the Freezing in a manner to a manzai. Amusingly enough, he also narrated Ultraman Joneus' fight with Red Smog from the 1979 anime Ultra Series The Ultraman and desired to star on his own anime, calling it as . In the 103rd episode, after narrating the episode, Belial took his leave, noting how Zero became stronger due to his desire to protect the weak, resolving to find something he can protect to become stronger. **''Shin Ultraman Retsuden'' (2013-2016): Belial made his only appearance in episode 49. Upon his arrival and Jathar's return to the Darkness Five, they decided to invade the world of Plasma Soul. This episode marked the promotion for Ultraman Belial and the Darkness Five's availability as playable characters in the digital card game, Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. During their invasion, the team appeared in a manner of 3D animation. *''Ultraman Ginga S: Showdown! Ultra 10 Warriors!!'' (2015): Ultraman Belial was cloned by Etelgar into an and stationed at the fourth floor of his space-time castle. Facing Ultraman Zero, the two fought in an intense battle before Zero used his Mode Changes and finished Belial with Shining Zero's Shining Emerium Slash. *''Ultraman Orb'' (2016): An Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman Belial was originally in possession of Alien Mefilas Nostra. Jugglus acquired the card after he assassinated Nostra, to which he declared as the . Juggler unsealed Maga-Orochi through Ultraman Belial's card, destroying Zoffy's card in turn and eventually given to Gai/Ultraman Orb alongside Zoffy's card by Tamayura. While Gai has no problems with Zoffy, he was never able to call out Belial's power due to the cards refusal but Tamayura's sacrifice allowed Gai to use the card in full anger and gave birth to his new form, Thunder Breastar, therefore defeating Maga-Orochi. Usage of this form however puts his mind into the state of a berserk, which almost cost the life of Naomi, Gai's friend and caretaker when he faced the robot Galactron which put her life as a hostage. It wasn't until Gai started to be confident in his powers, not only he can control the form but also regaining Orb Origin. During the final episode of the series, Belial and the other Ultra Fusion Cards in Gai's possession transform into physical projections of themselves to assist Ultraman Orb in delivering the finishing blow on Magata no Orochi while Juggler hold off the monster long enough to expose its weak spot. In episode 25, he is portrayed by suit actor . *''Ultra Fight Orb'' (2017): Reibatos, a fellow Reionics tried to revive Belial's original legacy by recreating the Giga Battle Nizer. After surviving Orb's attacks, he try to revive Belial as a final act of revenge. But Reibatos finds the spell not working and realizes that the evil Ultraman is already alive as Belial, initially appearing as Geed in his Primitive form, quickly killed Reibatos and reclaims his weapon. *''Ultraman Geed'' (2017): See below *''Ultraman R/B'' (2018): Belial was one of the two R/B Crystals that was in Saki Mitsurugi's possession before she gave it to Asahi. ''Ultraman Geed Prior to the series, after killing off Reibatos, Belial battled the Ultramen once more as they developed the Ultra Capsules as a way to fight him before he detonated a Super Dimension Eradication Bomb as a last resort, destroying himself while causing wiping out the known universe in an event that came to be known as the . But through Ultraman King's intervention, the universe was restored with Belial reduced to an incorporeal state as he takes refuge in a dimensional tear while entrusting the Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers from Planet Ultra to orchestrate his restoration. To that end, Kei created the Nebula House and used a sample of Belial's DNA to create Riku Asakura as the Sturm's pawn. 19 years later, their plan were put into motion as they orchestrate Riku's transformation into Ultraman Geed (destroying his house and left behind a set of Ultra Capsules (among them being - his own power) and a Riser) and had him collect the Ultra Capsules in hopes of restoring Belial's corporeal form. He also had Kei played the role of monsters by providing him means of transforming into , a classification of chimeric monsters who bear Belial's . As a result of AIB's investigation, Belial chastised Kei for his failure to secure all eight Capsules from Riku and the vulnerability of exposing their hideout, forcing him to utilize them within his Sturm Organ as Pedanium Zetton. Although Zero managed to seal the entrance to Belial's dimension, he easily escaped sometime later as he raced towards Earth and absorbs Geed as the Belial Fusion Beast Chimeraberus. Belial's attempt to completely absorb his son while winning him over with illusions failed due to Zero, Laiha and King's intervention, allowing Geed to escape, obtain King's Ultra Capsule and destroy Chimeraberus with his new Royal Mega Master form. Despite his apparent death, Belial lived on, having chosen a young woman named Arie Ishikari as his host to keep tabs on Kei until his Sturm Organ was ready for him to take as his own. Abandoning his host and Kei, having incorporated the Sturm Organ into his body to siphon King's essence to use a power source, Belial uses the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empira Monster Capsules to assume his Atrocious form. While his ability to absorb King's power is severed, Belial manages to overwhelm his opposition before Geed manages to drag his father into a dimensional void and, making a final attempt to reason with his father after seeing his memories, appeared to have finally destroyed him. Profile *'Height': 55 m (4000 m as Belyudra, 300 m as Arch Belial, Unknown as Kaiser Darkness, 49 m for Zero Darkness, 58 m as Chimeraberus) *'Weight': 60,000 t ("Unmeasurable" as Belyudra, 66,000 t with the Belial Mantle, 300,000 t as Arch Belial, Unknown as Kaiser Darkness, 35,000 t as Zero Darkness, 69,000 t as Chimeraberus) *'Birthplace': Nebula M78, Land of Light (Monster Graveyard for Belyudra/Kaiser Belial/Zero Darkness, Esmeralda Space Zone for Arch Belial) *'Year Debut': 2009 *'First Appearance': Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) *'Family structure': **'Son': Ultraman Geed Description According to the Amazon Japan's description: "The dark Ultra Warrior that was born from the Land of Light. Having abandoned the heart of an Ultra Warrior, he sought for the strongest power in the universe." Features and weapons * : A Reionics himself, Belial's main weapon is the Giga Battle Nizer, which allows him to contain and control 100 monsters at once, compared to regular and Neo Battle Nizers which are limited to three monsters. This weapon however became one of the main factors of his downfall when Rei hijacked it through his Neo Battle Nizer. Through the staff, Belial can perform ranged attacks, such as , , and . Prior to Reibatos' destruction, Belial managed to reclaim the device with the former played his part in fixing it. * : While taking the mantle of Kaiser Belial, he can elongate a set of reddish talons to slash at opponents or infect them with his to corrode their free will and serve him. These were mainly used to compensate the loss of his Giga Battle Nizer. * : A giant bomb summoned by the Giga Battle Nizer, which helped Belial to initiate Crisis Impact and set forth the motion of ''Ultraman Geed. * : A device which allows Belial to scan Monster Capsules and perform . Created by Ultraman Hikari alongside the Ultra Capsules, they were stolen by Kei sometime after the Crisis Impact. Likewise with Kei Fukuide, the voice for his Riser is provided by . * : A set of capsules which contains the essence of an Ultra Monster, usually one recently destroyed with its essence infused into Hikari's Ultra Capsules. Belial's nature as a Reionics allows him to empower the Monster Capsules, normally channeling his power through Kei but can directly use them to summon a monster on invoke a Fusion Rise. Upon his destruction as Chimeraberus, Belial's capsules went scattered as AIB try to collect them before they fell into the hands of invaders. ** : Based on from episodes 14 and 15 of Ultraman Orb. ** : Based on from episode 14 and 15 of Ultra Seven. ** : Based on from episodes 7 and 8 of Ultraman Ginga S. Alongside Zogu (Second Form), their capsules are utilized as part of Chimeraberus. ** : Based on from episodes 49-51 of Ultraman Gaia. ** : Based on from episodes 47-50 of Ultraman Mebius. It was one of Belial's scattered capsules and retrieved by AIB before Kei (later Belial) reclaim them. ** : Based on from episode 11 of Ultraman Ginga. It was one of Belial's scattered capsules and retrieved by AIB before Kei (later Belial) reclaim them. * : The conversion organ of the Alien Sturm race, which allows them to polarize the flow and nature of whatever energy they absorb. Having had Kei absorb the energies of the Ultra Capsules, Belial bid his time before ripping out the Sturm Organ at the peak of its power and incorporated it into his body for his endgame. Through said organ, he is capable of spreading to draw Ultraman King's and empower himself as Ultraman Belial Atrocious. Forms, powers and abilities As a Reionics, a being infused with the DNA of the Raybrad, Belial usually relies upon the use of brute strength and his Giga Battle Nizer which he uses to subjugate monsters to fight for him. His main finisher is , which appears as a corrupted version of the original Ultraman's Spacium Ray. During the events of Revenge of Belial, the right side of his face scarred at the moment of Belyudra's destruction. Belial traveled to another dimension where he established the Belial Galactic Empire and took the mantle of . With the exception of the he wears and his claws reddened, Belial's abilities are mostly the same. Because of his major influence, he is usually addressed as by his subordinates, both as his original self or Kaiser Belial. By the time Belial resurrected in Ultra Zero Fight, as a result of merging into Armored Darkness, his trademark scar completely healed. The rest of his forms includes: * : .}} Belial's pre-corruption form, whose appearance is simply that of a normal Ultra Warrior with a silver body and red linings. * : A form Belial assumed in the movie Revenge of Belial, after absorbing all of the emeralds he stole from Planet Esmeralda to become a 300 meter tall reptilian monster. In this form, Arch Belial is able to drain the energy of his captured opponents and launched his strongest attack, the , which nearly killed Planet Esmeralda until the revived Ultraman Zero acquired Noa's Ultimate Aegis and used it to defeat Arch Belial. According to Super Complete Works magazine, had Belial successfully killed the rebels of his regime, he would proceed to go to the Land of Light and destroy the Ultras in this form. * : Appeared in Ultra Zero Fight 2, the vengeful spirit of Ultraman Belial possessed the Armored Darkness as his own. Here, Belial appeared wearing the armour, but having removed the sentient armour's helmet. His weapons are inherited from said armour, and . In the PSP game Ultraman All Star Chronicle, his finisher is the which releases a dark lightning bolt from the Darkness Trident. * : Shortly after Zero stabbed Kaiser Darkness, Belial's essence possess Zero and took his rival's body as his own. With Belial in control of Zero's body, he wields a pair of and is capable of channeling twisted versions of his adversary's powers, such as , and , having used them to murder the entire Ultimate Force Zero. With victory in his grasp, he was about to lead the Darkness Five in a conquest to rule the galaxy until Zero expelled Belial with Shining Ultraman Zero. * ** : Accessed with the use of King Joe and Galactron Capsules, his finisher being . Although an original character in Ultraman Fusion Fight! Capsule Yugo, this fusion made its appearance in Ultraman Festival 2017 and utilized by Ultraman Belial during a fight against the Ultra Warriors. ** : }} A Fusion Rise of Ultraman Belial, which accessed through the use of Five King and Zogu (Second Form)'s Monster Capsules. Its finisher is . * : Belial's form, using the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera Monster Capsules in conjunction with the Sturm Organ he assimilated into his body. He uses the Sturm Organ to spread out the Carellen Element to draw Ultraman King's scattered essence and convert it into energy to increase his power. Aside from retaining the use of the Giga Battle Nizer, he is also capable of utilizing and his finisher is . Belyudra is a fusion created by merging the residents of the Monster Graveyard into a gigantic monster that forms an exo-armor around Belial who serves its brain. While Belyudra appeared to be powerful, Belial loses control of the composing monsters when Rei channels his Reionics powers through Giga Battle Nizer to affect them. This resulted in Belyudra being defeated by the Ultramen and exploding after Zero dealt a mortal injury to Belial. Belyudra's finisher is , which creates a rain of fire. The list below refers to monster parts of Belyudra that are confirmed by the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Super Complete Works. Despite its title as "100 Figure Monster", the total identified monsters below are 226 and as confirmed by the aforementioned magazine, the actual number is in fact unknown since several of them also make up for its internal parts. Among the identified monsters below were also those who only made in conception but never appeared during the final cut (e.g.; Clapton). Some of the repeated names below marked the presence of different individuals that appeared in past series. ;Head *Ultraman Belial *Bemstar ;Right Horn *Alien Metron *Antlar *Giradorus *Detton *Zambolar *Garamon *Kemular *Bemlar *Sadola *Gango *Gabora *Alien Pegassa *King Tortoise *Stegon ;Left Horn *Red King *Alien Zarab *Alien Baltan I *Goldon *Zaragas *Keronia *Black King *Vakishim *Gudon *Gamas *Alien Nackle *Pandon *Eleking ;Neck *Zetton *Alien Icarus *Little *Gomess *Gamakujira *Sasahiler *Black Satan *Zanika *Gorgos *Ace Killer *Jamila *Magular *Todola *Astromons *Alien Temperor *Gavadon B *Alien Guts *Aron *Samekujira *Zonnel *Balloonga *Alien Valky *Signalion *Peguila *Deslem *Alien Godola *Banila ;Body *Fire Golza *Birdon *Leogon *Kiyla *Dada *Tarantula *Gan-Q *Gubila *Garan *Dunger *Tagarl *Mongula *Unitang *Taishoh *Sabotendar *Oxter *Anemos *Dorako *Deemos *Alien Borg *Woo *Alien Villa *Brocken *Pestar *Ron *Greenmons *Gameron *Alien Magma *Doragory *Gamos *Alien Babarue *Femigon *Alien Terrorist *Alien Zamu *Satanmore *Sisigoran *Golgolem *Uringa *Goldras *Alien Waiell *Absorva *Neo Pandon *Eledortus *Roadra *Alien Grotes *Powered Aboras *Yametarans *Zora *Gavadon A *Bakutari *Gagi *Alien Black *Gatanothor *Gasgegon *Blizzard *Pagos *Magnia *Gera *Black End *Veron *Alien Antira *Alien Bado *Alien Chibull *Vango *Lavras *Red Giras *Sadola *The Giant *King Kappa *Vekira *Kingbockle *Alien Katan *Onion *Black Giras *Deganjah *Alien Vibe *Alien Mefilas II *Snowgon *Antares *Mizunoe-Dragon ;Right Arm *Dodongo *Garamon *Magnedon *Gakuma Beta *Chameleking *Alien Pitt *Alien Bell *Guyros *Alien Braco *Neronga *Takkong *Nova *Alien Varduck *Alien Hook *Litmars *Beacon *Namegon *Starbem Gyeron *Growzam *Gorbagos *Guron *Guigas *Alien Tsuruk *Kaiteigagan *Margodon *Kemur Man *Jirass *Nokogilin *Alien Baltan *Gamerot *Mukadender *Seabozu *Seagorath *Gymaira *Twin Tail *King Dinos *Aboras *Varricane *Alien Hipporito *Shugaron *Alien Prote *Kendoros *Aribunta *Gronken ;Left Arm *Muruchi *Red Smogy *Alien Ayros *Gabula *Jirenma *Dancan *Plooma *Iceron *Liveking *Alien Plachiku *Zazarn *Sartan *Petero *Obikoboushi *Bullton *Zamsher *Alien Pega *Goga *King Joe *Billgamo *Varava *Gazort *Cosmoliquid *Blackterrina *U-Tom *Soundgiller *Gander *Alien Quraso *Prizuma *Alien Kentauros *Skydon *Annon *Granadas *Kingsaurus III *Alien Akumania *Clapton *Gumonga *Telesdon *Rigger *Nurse *Alien Metron Jr. *Alien Reguran *Bemular Human host Arie Ishikari is an aspiring nonfiction writer who approaches things from a non-biased point of view. She had been researching Kei's background ever since his rise to popularity as a famous writer. She provided Kei refuge in exchange of her writing the man's biography. She remained adamant of that even after witnessing Kei fighting the Ultramen and his attempt to kill her in his weakened state, becoming his willing accomplice as a result. Despite Arie's undying loyalty and love towards him, she was quickly killed by Kei once she served his purpose in retrieving the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. After Kei's final battle with Geed, Arie revealed to have survive her assassination, along with the fact that she was possessed by Ultraman Belial ever since his defeat as Chimeraberus. Tearing the Sturm Organ from Kei, Belial used it to revive himself before abandoning Arie's body. Once Belial was free of Arie, the young author collapsed and her fate was left unknown. Arie Ishikari is portrayed by . In other media Variety show *Ultraman Belial appears in the late night variety program Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! that aired on December 12, 2009 as part of cross-promotion with Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy. In this segment, Ultraman Belial appears where he ask questions to the monster army including Alien Pressure, a character portrayed by Takashi Okamura, based on the similarly-named alien of Ultraman Leo. When Pressure provokes Belial about his personal life, his voice actor Hiroyuki Miyasako dashed in and kicked the former out of retaliation. *Kaiser Belial, Zero and the Ultra Brothers made their appearance in the NHK program MUSIC JAPAN in cross-promotion with Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. Drama *In the 2011 Ultra Series drama Ultra Zone, Belyudra appeared in the mini-corner of episode 2 alongside Giga Khimaira, forming the duo . He reappeared in the eyecatch of episode 11, as shown decorating the Tokyo Tower in a similar manner to Christmas tree. Novel *Ultraman Belial appeared in the serial novel Another Genesis as its main antagonist. In Chapter 1, Belial was imprisoned within the Land of Light for his crimes. After breaking free, this created an explosion that destroyed the planet. Soon in Chapter 9, Ultraman, a survivor of the planet's destruction revealed to have its resemblance to Belial through unknown means. Video games *One month after the release of The Revenge of Belial movie, the Kaiju Busters Powered Nintendo game was released in 2011. Kaiser Belial is portrayed as one of the boss characters. *In the arcade release of Tank! Tank! Tank!, Kaiser Belial is featured as one of the antagonists alongside Mecha Gomora and Tyrant. *In the 2013 crossover game HEROES' VS which featured the collaboration between the Ultra Series, Kamen Rider Series and Gundam, Belial is one of the game's antagonists, going by the name Kaiser Belial and is voiced by . . }} *The arcade game Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier featured Belial and his fellow Darkness Five as playable characters starting from June 2014. In said game, Belial is shown to have regain his Giga Battle Nizer, due to his attacks being associated with said weapon. *Ultraman Belial appears in the fourteenth level of City Shrouded in Shadow, fighting Taro, Zero, and the original Ultraman. Commercial *Belial appeared in a PSA commercial for theatre manners during the screening of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, where he was portrayed as a bad example to the viewers before being fired by multiple Ultras. Music Video *Ultraman Belial and other Ultra Warriors, as well as Ultimate Force Zero appeared in the Girl Next Door's music video Unmei no Shizuku ~Destiny's star~, as the song was used as the ending theme for Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. Internet *During the promotion of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Tsuburaya collaborated with Niconico website, publishing Belial's personal "diary" that recorded his days of being imprisoned. Said diary mentioned that he was restrained for 457542 years and 4 days before he was released by Alien Zarab. *Ultraman Belial (as Kaiser Belial) shows to have run his own websites, and goes so far by creating his own personal emoji ("(▼皿▼)" for Belial and "(▼ω▼ﾒ)" for Kaiser Belial). Both accounts however were closed as of December 2011 due to the intrusion of a mysterious spaceship, making way for the 2012 Ultra Series movie, Ultraman Saga. **His first website is called as , posting slapstick comedies of himself via Yonkoma format. Aside from Belial and his cohorts, pictures of other Ultra Warriors were pixelated. According to Belial, the website itself is updated by Darkgone, his staff officer in the Belial Galactic Empire. **His second website is a Twitter account, which he claimed posting Tweets by using a King Joe from the Monster Graveyard and modify it into his personal computer. He also indirectly mentioned other franchises in Japan such as the anime Squid Girl and video games Pokémon Black and White and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Drama CD *Ultraman Belial appears at the end of the Drama CD Ultra Kaijoshi, wishing to recruit several monsters in the Monster Graveyard as his legions but failed. He is voiced by , who is also the narrator of the story. Stage shows *Ultraman Festival Live stages: **2016: Belial was among the revived enemies that were brought forth by Alien Baltan, alongside Dark Lugiel and Greeza. Wielding the Armored Darkness' Darkness Broad, he fought against Luna-Miracle Zero and defeated by the latter's Ultra Zero Lance. **2017: In the midst of the dark Ultra Warrior attacks, Belial was confronted by Zero under the suspicion of being their leader, to which he denied. After Ultra Dark Killer's defeat, Belial unveiled himself by Fusion Rise into King Galactron and attacked them before being defeated by the combined forces of Ultraseven X, Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher. Other *During the airing of Ultraman X, Belial was released as a Gashapon-themed card, featuring a Cyber Card version of himself known as . Reception Like many actors of the Ultra Series, including that of actors/voice actors of Ultra Warriors, comedian Hiroyuki Miyasako felt delighted when he was offered with the role of Ultraman Belial, remembering his childhood watching the Ultra Series although does express his confusion when his character being a villain despite Belial's status an Ultra Warrior. Director Koichi Sakamoto, praises Miyasako for his good voice of the character and because of him, Belial's approach is completed without any signs of disturbances. Mamoru Miyano, Ultraman Zero's voice actor stated that both Belial and Zero are the main centre of attraction for the movie and is impressed with Miyasako's work as the two perform the voiceover of their characters despite having little time of interacting with each others. Having obtained the permission from Tsuburaya Productions, Japanese theatre website Cinema Today "interviewed" Ultraman Belial himself, who stated that he viewed the Japanese citizens as his "servants" while Ultraman King as a figure he feared of. In several of the unanswered questions, he only told the interviewer to watch the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy to get the answer. In the Ultra Series' 45th anniversary, Ultraman Belial (as Kaiser Belial) scored the fifth place in an Ultra Hero popularity ranking, with his rival Zero placed in number 1. Notes References ;Published materials * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} ;References External links *The Strongest Room of Kaiser Belial - Collaboration with Nico Nico Douga *Characters in Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial *Ultraman Belial in Tsuburaya Productions' English Website Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Male characters in film Category:Male characters in television Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional traitors and defectors Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional giants Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional war veterans Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional characters who committed genocide Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009